Devil of my own
by Amillia17
Summary: The world is about to fall prey to those who embrace the darkness...they only need the key. Duo maxwell happenes to be that key.
1. Default Chapter

Devil of my own Prologue Amillia17@yahoo.com A.N: had to write this and post it, hope you like it...haven't forgotten other stories...just to damn lazy to think about what will happen next.  
  
We were doomed from the beginning to drown in a cesspool of misery, from the first bite of the fruit from the tree of knowledge, man became cursed forever, no longer were we sheltered from the lure of the world. We became slaves to every temptation that called; we became mindless puppets frolicking carelessly in the Devil's playground.  
  
One by one we fell, like Lucifer fell, our souls slowly sucked out from the shell that is the human body. Even those, whom spit self righteousness and believed themselves to be exhaulted by god himself, have lost their souls to the entity of evil, who hollers with joy every time the human race justifies the cruel, sadistic things their souls yearn to do. We were all born with a black and white side, the black representing evil and the white was the eternal symbolism of all that is good and pure.  
  
As babies we are all dominated by the white side of our souls, because we have yet to taste temptation and fall in lust with human kind's weakness that is sin. But as we grow and begin to understand the differences between right and wrong, good and evil, the other side of our souls begins to slowly creep up unbeknownst to anyone because of facing the inevitable hypocrisy that is our world until we are completely submerged in darkness and no longer know how to get out.  
That is when one would turn to religion, searching for peace, forgiveness and everything that was once lost, no matter how much you search, pray, plead and finally beg you will come to the shattering result that god no longer cares and we are all just waiting our turn upon a massive escalator that is life, slowly descending us into the bowels of the devil's domain.  
  
Sin has entered the world and into the very nature of man it lays until it is lit by a spark. That spark would be the mere thought of Satan himself, he who is the master of lies, the embodiment of pure unadulterated temptation, the deceiver of man, he who will either triumph to glory and be glorified by all, or be cast into the lake of fire and brimstone to be tortured and tormented day and night for ever and ever.  
  
He who brought about the downfall of man is the epitome of unworldly beauty, so beguiling was this beauty that it forever entranced those who set their sights on him. His beauty was his damnation and his salvation, people perceived him as a hideous hoofed creature with horns sticking out from his scalp and a very unbecoming crimson color for his skin, they believed him to be a beast through and through, the very thing that make up their nightmares. He reveled in the opinion of millions and how they saw him, he had lived since the beginning of time, he had seen it all, he had caused it all, and still the pathetic human race continued to fascinate this entity feared by all, they always came up with new theories as to why and how he came about.  
  
Each generation, each religion, each civilization had a myth, legend, or bible fact pertaining to him, so many feared him, others revered him. Yet not one of us knew the truth nothing was as it seemed, we were taught from the very beginning to hate that which we do not understand, Satan is one of those things we hate without any logical reason, and fear for good reason. 


	2. chapter 1

Devil of my own Chapter 1 Amillia17@yahoo.com  
  
Change was the air, mortals knew more then they thought, especially a group of people who mastered the dark arts, people who foolishly flirted with the devil, expecting to be wooed into the bowels of hell with wide open arms. This group of people called themselves Melo-luciferians, they gathered every eve when the moon rose to its peek, swollen as if ready to burst with child. Cloaked in black, they come en mass to pay homage to the entity they called father. They'd chant and drink blood from a sacrificial lamb, warm and crimson they'd allow the life elixir to sluggishly drip from their mouths, to the alabaster flesh of they're virgin sacrifice. This eve it was a woman, endowed with all her womanly flesh, they would slice her tender flesh with the blade of a precious dagger allowing her blood to mix in with that of the lamb's, then and only then in the name of the father of darkness would they take their pleasure from between her milky thighs until they were all well and sated.  
  
No one knew of this cult, only those who carried the mark of the 'father' knew of them, and those chosen few whom where trusted enough to be let into this secret cult. The chosen where branded with the insignia of two black broken wings with the blood dripping from each one, pooling at the bottom. This mark was placed differently, depending on the gender and looks of the chosen, if the chosen was male then the insignia would be placed between his shoulder blades and chest, if the chosen was a girl the mark would be branded on the lower part of the hip, towards the groin. But those who naturally carried the sign of the 'father' were special, those were the people the melo-lucifariens doggedly searched for, they were hunted and promised a good and trouble free life if they joined the right path and allowed the 'father' to baptize them into darkness.  
  
Duo Maxwell happened to be one of those people born with the mark of the 'father' but he being the innocent that he was knew not what it stood for, duo was one of the very rare ones born with two insignias. One was located high above his clavicle almost kissing his neck, but not quiet, this birthmark was of a white dove and the other situated at the lower part of his groin, was of the of the two black broken wings and the blood. To him these where just birthmarks that didn't seem to want to fade no matter what special cream he tried, in fact it seemed as he grew older the marks became clearer and much more defined.  
  
He learned to live with them for sixteen years of his life and just as long as he had clothes to cover them he just pretty much pretend like they didn't exist. So it came as a surprise when he prepared himself to hop out of bed and cook breakfast, he noticed that the two spots where his 'birthmarks' were located, began to burn, as if someone held a lighter against each location. He winced in pain as he headed for the nearest mirror, which was located two rooms away in the bathroom.  
  
The first thing he noticed when he reached the full length mirror, was that not only was his skin blazing, but both 'birthamrks' marks where glowing, each with a unique color of its own. The dove gleamed a whitish violet, while the other the lower part of his groin shimmered black and crimson red. He wanted the burning to stop, so he ran the taps as cold as they could get, then he picked up a white cloth and soaked it until it was dripping, he squeezed the water out and brought the cloth to first sooth the burning at his groin.  
  
He blissfully sighed as he felt the cool effect of the wet cloth, then he brought it up to his collar bone and did the same action. This went on for about ten minutes until the burning had cooled off to a comforting warmness and though they both glowed, it didn't give his any discomfort and that's all he cared about. He didn't want to know why his marks suddenly began to take a life of its own, because he had too much on his mind to worry about things that didn't need worrying. So he turned off the taps and walked out of the bathroom, and made to take a beeline for the indoor gym when the high shrill of the phone caused him to take a detour. He picked up the black cordless and put it against his ear. "Hello?" he quietly asked. "Didn't I tell you not to answer the phone?" came the rough voice of the man whom took care of him, his master. "Then why are you calling?" he softly retorted, and realized with utter distress his mistake. "I'm sorry," he tried to apologize. "We'll see how sorry you are when I get home," was the subtle threat. "I-okay." He obediently answered. "You're staying in today" it wasn't posed as a question, but was an order meant to be followed without any questions. Duo frowned, he had to go out and buy groceries, the fridge was emptying fast and he needed food. As if reading his mind, the man on the other line said. "Mr. Chang will be passing by to drop off some groceries and whatever else you need. I do not want you outside. Do you hear me?" "Yes" he sighed. "Good, until tonight then, and remember Duo do not pick up the phone again. Understood?" "Yes" the line went dead and sighed once more while putting down the phone. 


	3. chapter 2

Devil of my own Chapter 2 Amillia17@yahoo.com  
  
At least he would have the company of the Chinese man who was partner with his keeper. Wufei Chang took his time and actually spoke to duo when he came over, and duo enjoyed their little talks, because it seemed to be the highlight of his day, whenever the wufei would come. He wanly smiled as he remembered how the shy Asian man would look at him, when he thought Duo wasn't looking. Duo knew wufei liked him, and every time he came over duo, couldn't help but tease him mercilessly. Softly sighing, he made his way to the opulent bathroom and turned on the taps to the bathtub. He hadn't forgotten about going to the gym, but he saw no point in doing so now, so he mindlessly poured some lavender oil, and apple scented bath soap in the marbled tub.  
  
Duo stripped down to nothing, of course there wasn't much he had to take off except for his silk boxers and a white shirt. He entered the steaming tub and reached over to turn off the golden handles of the taps, he delightfully sighed and leaned back, he closed his eyes and allowed the hot sweet scented water to slosh over his flawless alabaster skin, he unconsciously reached for the pride of his life, which was the three and a half foot reddish blond braid that had people mistaken him for a girl at times including his gamine features. He plucked the crimson hair tie from his left wrist and folded his braid against his head, then used the hair tie to bind the folded half to the back of his head. He couldn't bother to wash it at the moment, there was too much of it, and only one of him.  
  
In order for him to successfully wash it he had to have another pair of hands, or he had to be standing while showering, and right now he didn't feel like doing either, besides, he mentally admonished, he had washed it three days ago and the scent from his French vanilla shampoo was still there. He stayed in the tub for about an hour, every now and then drifting into a mellow sleep that relaxed him all the more. In the throws of one of his naps, he was awoken by the smooth voice of his Asian admirer calling his name. "In here, Wufei," he yelled back, hoping wufei heard him.  
  
He didn't need to worry much, because the footfalls of loafers echoed through the halls, as wufei made his way to the bathroom. The Smokey glass door to the bathroom slowly opened and wufei's head peeked in and immediately blushed at seeing a very naked duo rising from the tub wearing a very seductive smile that had wufei in a thrall.  
  
Duo watched the effect his nudity had on wufei, and he couldn't help but grin as he saw the rising bulge protruding through grayish blue slacks. "I-I- shit." He quickly cursed before he managed to get his body to agree with his brain and get the hell out of the bathroom. Duo broke into fits of laughter while wrapping a fluffy white towel around his body; he walked out the bathroom barefooted and headed towards the living room, knowing that's where wufei would be. "Hey fei," he smiled innocently as his large amethyst eyes took in the still blushing man sitting on the cream colored leather couch. Wufei lifted up glittering obsidian eyes and glared at the boy-man across from him. "that was not funny," he said evenly." If Triez finds out about this he'll kill me and god only knows what he'll do to you." He growled. Duo shrugged with nonchalance, and made his way to the couch, the towel now wrapped around his waist. "What daddy triez doesn't know won't hurt you or me." He blandly rebuked. "Now, tell me what you brought for me." It wasn't his intention to seduce wufei, but he was in the right mind to try. He casually reached for his braid and brought it over his shoulder; he pulled the black hair tie from the bottom and unbraided it. Once that was done he ran long feminine hands through his hair knowing without a doubt the full allure of his charms and he knew without looking that wufei was watching his every move. "Fei?" he openly asked. 


	4. chapter 3

Devil of my own Chapter 3 Amillia17@yahoo.com  
  
Wufei chang knew he was going to die before the week was over and he wondered even now if he wouldn't die a happy death knowing he had a night of orgasmic, mind blowing sex, with his partner's favorite sex toy. The boy- man was temptation beyond any wufei had ever faced and the fact that he was forbidden fruit made him to taste even more. Ever since he had met the illustrious Duo Maxwell, a month ego the enchanting beauty evocatively teased him in his dreams, and every waking moment was spent thinking about him. Wufei was truly hypnotized by the shear loveliness that was Duo Maxwell.  
  
Wufei understood now more then ever why his long time partner Trieze Kushrenada was so possessive of his paramour, not letting the little piece of paradise escape his clutches, the thirty three year old man was obsessed with this boy who was no older than trieze's young daughter. Trieze had told him a short version of how the beautiful duo had come into his possession three years ago. The story being that duo's mother was a prostitute and a heavy heroine addict, who shoot up even when duo was in her womb.  
  
Duo had grown up knowing the grizzly world of addicts, prostitutes, johns, and whatever else the underworld of New York had to provide for its degenerates and hopeless souls. His mother turned tricks in order to support her addiction while duo stayed wherever he could find shelter and food, which at times where near to impossible.  
  
One night while his mother was turning tricks she meet up with Treize, who happened to be a friend of her costumer. She had offered to be his bed partner if he could provide her with ten bottles of liquid poison, treize had agreed if only he could take duo with him, who at the time was only a thirteen year old scrawny kid, who spoke very little and ignored leers he received from men who wanted him. His mother had agreed without regret, duo didn't feel any attachment to the women who had brought him into the world, except for the fact that she had carried him in her womb. So staying with treize ever since then, having to only please one man and while getting everything he could ever want.  
  
He didn't lack for anything, or at least he didn't know that a boy his age should have a better life then this. "Hello...duo to fei, you their?" a small hand flagged back and forth in front of him, snapping him out of his thoughts. Wufei pinned intense black eyes on duo. "You're going to get us both killed," he softly whispered as he leaned towards duo and captured ripened raspberry tinted lips with his own. Duo willingly crawled towards wufei without breaking the kiss, he straddle wufei's lap and helplessly moaned as wufei teasingly nibbled on his lips. "Fei," he breathlessly whispered as wufei's tongue explored other places, wufei's lips brushed against one of duo's insignias, the contact caused wufei to wince and abruptly pull away, his lips burning as if on fire. Duo came down from his high, noticing wufei no longer kissing him. "What?" he questioned as wufei looked at him with astonishing eyes. "That thing," he pointed to duo's mark." Burnt my lips" he said without rancor. Duo involuntary gasped, as he quickly got off wufei's lap. "oh god, I'm so sorry fei," he apologized with stricken expression, his fingers touching the mark on his clavicle. Wufei shook his head. "Duo I'm fine...what is that?" he asked, referring to the glowing mark. "I don't know. M-maybe you should leave." He distractedly responded slowly backing away from wufei. Seeing this, wufei stood up and made to approach duo but the younger boy stopped him with his raised hand. "Please, fei... leave now" "Bu—" "GO!" duo yelled, his hand lashing out towards the door causing the object closes to it, which happened to be a vase, to fall and shatter. 


	5. chapter 4

Devil of my own Chapter 4 Amillia17@yahoo.com  
  
Duo astoundingly looked at his hand, not coming to grasp that he had just done that. "Oh god....oh god...oh god..." he numbly chanted, while he collapsed to his knees. Wufei wouldn't believe what he'd just seen if he hadn't seen it for himself, the mark on duo's clavicle now glowed brighter then before. Wufei fell to one knee as he slowly made to approach the shocked duo. He drew near to duo cautiously, as if approaching a weary colt; he gently pulled duo's pliant body into his arms, and soothingly rocked him out of his daze. "Fei?" his voice was that of a child, unsure and hesitant. "Hmmm?" "W-what happened? My head hurts." Wufei pulled duo back a little bit and regarded the clueless face of duo. 'He doesn't remember' wufei mused. 'So what's the use telling him something that could frighten him?' he mentally reasoned. "Nothing, you were just going to your bedroom to change, and you tripped and bumped your head." He lied. "Oh..." duo responded, a little doubtful of what wufei just told him, but he didn't know why he was doubtful. He carefully detached himself from wufei's protective embrace and stood up on shaky legs. "I think I'm going to go change and make something to eat." He excused himself and went into the bedroom he shared with treize.  
  
Wufei stood from his position on the floor and went to the kitchen, his mind still trying to grasp what duo had just done, and he knew the pale boy had done that, how? He wasn't sure but he knew it had to do with duo's anger and that damn mark on his collarbone. He wondered whether treize knew this about his little love toy, wufei was sure he had seen the mark, but hadn't seen it while it glowed. Wufei took out the items he had bought at the market, and decided to make something for duo.  
  
The sweet mouthwatering smell of bacon wafted through duo's nose and he smiled. It seemed he wasn't going to be cooking for himself, at least not this morning anyways. He shrugged into a black t-shirt with the words, 'wonder, but you'll never know' printed boldly. Duo made his way out of his room and headed to his kitchen, mindless of the too long, baggy blue jeans that hung low on his petite waist, brazenly showing his gleaming mark. His dual tinted braid swinging to and fro on his backside, almost brushing the back of his upper thighs, duo entered the kitchen and sat on the chair with the plate mounted with fluffy, yellow scrambled eggs with a side of crisp brown bacon juxtaposed to a delectable hash brown. Next to the plate, was another plate, bigger then the one poised in front a bewildered duo? It contained a mountain of fluffy golden pancakes dripping with strawberry syrup and sweet strawberries on the side. Duo looked up at wufei, and then allowed his gaze to be drawn back the mass of food, then back to the Asian man who was now wiping his hand on a piece of white cloth. Duo's brows furrowed and he again regarded wufei in disbelief. "What?" wufei asked, annoyed. "When the hell did you get time to do all this," he wildly pointed to the food. "In the last ten minutes?!?" he wasn't yelling, it just so happened that his voice went up an octave or two and it wasn't his fault. Wufei shrugged noncommittally and put a few pieces of pancakes and a portion of eggs on his plate. "It's not that hard duo," he breezily replied," now, close your mouth and only open it to shovel food into it." Duo obeyed reluctantly since his stomach began to rebel due to lack of food, he busied himself with what was set in front of him, occasionally nodding as wufei made conversation. "Duo?" "Hmmm?" duo lifted his head for a second to acknowledge wufei's presence, his cheeks puffing out with food, like a chinchilla stuffing its face until it had its fill. Wufei shook his head. "Never mind." He said distractedly, rising from his seat he checked his left wrist and then looked up at duo, who hungrily shoving food into his mouth. "I have to go. Or trieze will kick my ass without pause. So I'll see you when I see you, kid." Wufei teasingly padded duo's cheek and headed out.  
  
They were all gathered in a massive room the elders sat high above the rest, upon a mighty Dias they looked down at the group of many they had manage to gather in the years past. Members from different tribes from only one country, sat in there own section, all of them adorned in an opaque crimson red robe that brushed the ground when they walked. The elders too whore these cloaks, but there's was a color of ebony signifying there position as the leaders and elders of every tribe present. One of the twenty elders whose name was as ancient as his flesh stood and allowed his booming voice to fill in the large room and into the ears of everyone who obediently listened. "Fellow luciferians!" he began," we have gathered you all here tonight to proclaim that the prophecy of old will come to pass!" he bellowed, making sure he was heard. Murmurs of surprise and shock rippled through the crowd, bouncing against the walls. The prophecy coming true would mean the final step to embracing hell's passion, and becoming one with there 'father'. "Silence!" Barbus roared and immediately the room fell into silence. "I have seen the imbrosa of our sins that father offers in a vision he has bestowed upon me, and I tell you now, it is a mouth watering vision, sweeter then the gates between any women's thighs, and more filling then any mans phallus deep within. He will bestow this upon us and much more then our greedy hearts desire, all he asks is that we find the mortal who is marked with both signs, and bring him to yield to darkness." "And if he's not?" someone from the crowd asked. "he will be the end of us all, for he is also marked with the sign of the violet dove.. Given to him by the traitor, zechs!" he venomously spit out the name. "Where can he be found?" "In the city of Boston, we want him found and unharmed he alone can bring about our everlasting glory, or our eternal doom. Now go and hunt!" 


End file.
